Sick Day
by Your-Average-Not-Spider-Girl
Summary: Peter swings over to Gwen's place to find her sick. He takes care of her. This is a little ficlet I drew together while Avengers writer's block plauged me. Rated K. Idk, is there fluff? I don't think so... Anyway read on!


Thwack! Spiderman slung a web onto one of the many cranes around New York, swinging off it and landing on a dirty rooftop. He paused for a moment, stretching up from his crouch to look over the cityscape. The loud clamor of honking cars, the whistling of the wind past his ears, people screaming at each other and police sirens wailing reached him at a loud volume, even at his high elevation. He knew where some of the NYPD were headed; he had already taken care of it. They would find a greasy hobo-looking car-jacker webbed to a building wall, crying for his mother. A chuckle escaped him, remembering how he offered his gritty beanie in exchange for his freedom. Not today.

He turned and got a running start, shooting out to swing through the streets. After a couple minutes, he arrived at Gwen's window. He rapped on the clear pane lightly, simultaneously pulling off his mask. A goofy grin was plastered on his adolescent face. The happy smile fell when Gwen shuffled to open the window for him to enter. The normally bubbly, bright girl was now pale as a sheet, her eyes bleary, nose red and running. He frowned and lifted the window the rest of the way up, as she was trembling.

Once inside, he carefully picked her up as to not upset her stomach. He carried her to her bed, ignoring the weak protests of 'I'm fine, don't Peter!'

After disappearing, he came back dressed in his normal clothes. "Wait here." He said to Gwen, grinning again as she snorted. He ambled down the hall to the kitchen, rummaging in her pantry until he found what he was looking for; a can of chicken noodle soup. He chuckled to himself as he made the star shaped noodles and put them in a cartoon character bowl that was obviously one of her little brothers'.

He entered her room again, setting her soup on the nightstand and propping her up on tons of pillows. He did this while singing a song Uncle Ben would sing him while he rocked in his arms. Those few weeks after his parents left him there, there was a lot of rocking little Peter to sleep after a bad dream. He handed the sniveling Gwen her soup, then relocated the box of tissues from her computer desk to her nightstand. While she ate her soup, Peter hunted down a thermometer. It was one of those kinds that you held on your forehead so the kids wouldn't wake up with jabbing a stick in their mouth.

He waited patiently until the beep, and read the number. "A fever of 102, Miss Stacy." He said, waggling the thermometer at her. Setting it to the side, he leaned back in the armchair, watching her with endearing eyes.

After a couple minutes of the comfortable silence they know and love, she finished her soup and he set her bowl to the side. Looking at him with pleading eyes, she asked, "Will you read me a story?" He chuckled, and clapped his hands together softly. "What'll it be?" She thought for a moment, and pulled her covers up to her chin. "Snow White." He grinned, and went to her bookshelf to scan over the science textbook covers only to pull out a tattered picture book, labeled "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves" in swirling gold leaf. He sat back down, and opened the aged book. His blue eyes peeked up at her ill face, and flickered back down. "Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, lived a beautiful Queen and her magic mirror. Each day, she would walk to her magic mirror and ask, 'Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?' The mirror would always reply, 'Tis you my fa-" Peter's storytelling was interrupted by a snore worthy of a bear. An adorable bear, of course. He looked up, shock written on his face, to see his own Sleeping Beauty drooling and snoring like a trucker.

He leaned over to kiss her burning forehead. He slid the storybook back onto its shelf and grabbed a blanket to settle in his chair next to her bed and take a nap.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**So, how was that for a first attempt at Spider-man fan fiction?**_

_**I thought I did alright. This was a product of writers' block **_

_**From my Avengers story.**_


End file.
